


Fanart: For Unity

by DerpingLina



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpingLina/pseuds/DerpingLina
Summary: A 3-panel illustration of the flashback in the first chapter of For Unity.
Relationships: skekGra & urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Fanart: For Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaywings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywings/gifts), [BabyCharmander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCharmander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Unity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799170) by [BabyCharmander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCharmander/pseuds/BabyCharmander), [Jaywings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaywings/pseuds/Jaywings). 

The low voice of the urRu, uncharacteristically harsh as he stood in front of the three cowering Gruenaks: _“You... have done enough here today, skekGra. Leave these few... and go slink back to the rest of your kind."_

The unfamiliar, vague sense of _completion_ at the contact, when his light half appeared in the downpour and seized his wrist to stop his sword.

And for the first time since he'd taken this form, for the first time in hundreds of trine...

The feeling of guilt that pierced through his heart.

_You have done enough._

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this site, woo hoo!! Anyways, not much of a writer, but I saw some ppl post art here and my artblog is, well, let's just say I'm nearing 24 and the header there still says I'm 22, so safe to assume it needs a bit of work to be up to date and operational, etc. :'D But I wanted to share this piece with the public and especially with Jaywings and BabyCharmander cause their fic really inspired me to get into creating content again! Thus I post it here! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
